Steam pans are typically foil pans used by consumers to keep food warm while catering and serving individuals. The steam pans utilize a bottom pan that is placed on a rack which lifts the bottom pan off the grand at a distance which permits the user to place candles or burners under the pan to keep the pan warm. Water is then placed in the bottom pan, which is heated by the burners. A smaller pan or multiple smaller pans with food are then nested within the bottom pan. The burners which are warming the water will then keep the food warm/hot while it is being served to the consumer.
The problems with the current system are easily identified as the prior art is explained.